


Wedding Day

by phoenixnz



Series: The Chronicles of Martha and Jonathan [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

Martha wished her father hadn’t been so stubborn. His refusal to even be there for her wedding day had hurt deeply. She knew he didn’t support her marriage to Jonathan, but she loved her farmboy and that wasn’t going to change.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress she’d chosen for the ceremony was white lace and satin with a strapless bodice and layers of tulle over the simple satin skirt. She had decided not to wear gloves, but couldn’t decide whether she should wear the pearl necklace her mother had given her for her twenty-first birthday.

“Are you nervous, sweetheart?” her mother asked.

“A little,” she said. “I wish Dad would come.”

Mary looked saddened. “I know, sweetie. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn’t even listen to me.”

“He thinks I’m throwing my life away,” Martha said, her tone touched with bitterness.

Her mother sighed. “You and your father are a lot alike,” she said. “Unfortunately that means you tend to clash swords more often than not. You know he just wants the best for you.”

“But I’m old enough to decide what’s best for me,” she argued. “He just thinks he knows better.”

“Darling, I know this is hard. You love your father and it hurts that he won’t support you. But if you want my opinion, I think you’re doing the right thing. You love Jonathan and he loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. The way his face lights up when he sees you. That is the look of a man in love.”

“Was Dad ever … did he ever …”

Her mother looked away. Martha frowned at her. She had never really seen her father treat her mother with affection, the way Jonathan did with her. She supposed it was because her mother came from a completely different generation that saw love differently.

“Knock knock,” came a voice, and Jessica Kent entered. She paused in the doorway. “Oh my, Martha, don’t you look lovely.”

“Mm, yes she does,” Mary replied. “Darling, I’m just going to check that everything’s all right outside.” She winked at Jessica. “Leave you two to talk.”

Martha watched her mother leave, laughing. Her mother was a funny one sometimes. When she was a child, her mother had often played with her and teased her. William would be left shaking his head at the way they giggled and carried on, but it was their way.

She looked at Jessica, who smiled at her.

“You know, when Jonathan began talking about you, I have to admit I had my doubts. I did think with you being a city girl that our life might not suit you. I’m happy to say that I was wrong. I love my son, Martha. He’s my only child and I suppose that’s made me a little particular when it comes to the young women he’s dated.”

“Mrs Kent …”

Jessica shushed her. “Jessica. Or Mom. After all, I’m going to be your mother-in-law. Or perhaps that should be Monster-in-law,” she added with a wink. Martha giggled.

“Anyway, I have something for you,” Jessica said. “A little wedding gift. Just for you.”

Martha looked at the little box, wondering what was in it. She opened it and saw it was a beautiful antique locket.

“Oh,” she said.

There had been times over the past few months when she had wondered if she could ever measure up to Jessica, who had been Jonathan’s only real female influence his entire life. Jessica clearly sensed that as she smiled.

“I know you worry that you’ll never be what he needs, that you won’t measure up. Let me tell you something Martha Clark. You will be more than that. I’m his mother but you … He’s been so happy since he met you, and to me that’s a sure sign that you belong with him.

“Jonathan can be broody sometimes. He gets that from his father. And I admit I do worry about him sometimes. But I can worry less, now that I know he has you.”

Martha wrapped her arms around the older woman and hugged her.

“Thank you,” she said. Jonathan’s mother helped her put the necklace on and she looked at her reflection. It was perfect.

Jessica left for the church after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. They’d decided to get married in the Smallville chapel, which was small, but big enough for the amount of people they’d invited.

Her mother had booked them a room at the Smallville Inn, since it was only a few minutes’ drive from the chapel.

Martha once more checked her reflection. Her mother came in.

“Sweetie, we need to get going. We’re late.”

Martha gasped.

“Oh my goodness,” she said. “Jonathan’s probably thinking I’m going to stand him up.”

“Don’t worry, honey, I did the same thing when I married your father. Your grandmother once told me he nearly tore out the door wanting to come and get me.”

Somehow Martha couldn’t imagine her father doing something like that. Still, it was a funny image and she laughed.

Her mother helped her with the veil, which was also tulle, inserting the comb into her red hair, which she’d left down, and arranged it over her face.

“Let’s go, Mom,” Martha said.

Her mother hugged her. “You look beautiful darling. I know you and Jonathan are both going to be very happy together.”

“I love you Mom.”

“I love you too. Now, let’s get going.”

***

Jonathan fidgeted and glanced at his watch. It was one his father had given him when he’d graduated high school.

“She’s late,” he said.

Jack clapped him on the shoulder.

“She’ll be here. Not all of us are trained by roosters, you know.”

Jonathan snorted at his best friend.

“Oh, you’re funny!”

Ethan laughed at both of them. “You’re both nuts,” he said.

Ethan Miller had just recently made deputy in the sheriff’s department. As the rookie, he was expected to cover the worst shifts, but he’d managed to get today off to be there for his friend’s wedding day.

They’d gone to the Wild Coyote the night before, for Jonathan’s last night of freedom, although Jonathan had been careful not to get drunk. Martha would have killed him, he thought with a grin.

His mother came back in. She’d gone to the Inn to see Martha, but hadn’t explained why. She smiled at him and straightened his tie.

“You look so handsome,” she said. “All you boys do.”

“Aw shucks,” Jack said, then grinned. He liked to pretend he was a down-home country boy but Jonathan had to remember that this was the guy who had been caught with the sheriff’s daughter. Both of them.

“Was everything okay when you saw Martha?” Jonathan asked his mother anxiously.

“Everything was fine, sweetie. She’ll be here. She loves you.”

The reverend had gone into his office, but came back out again, smiling.

“Mrs Clark just called and said they’ll be here in a few minutes.”

Jonathan smiled back, relieved. His mother nudged him.

“See, I told you.”

It was still a nervous wait until the music began and the door opened. Martha’s mother began walking down the aisle. Behind her were two of Martha’s closest friends from college. And there was Martha, looking so beautiful in white. Jonathan watched, his eyes on his bride. Her own gaze was locked on him and she had a brilliant smile.

How did I get so lucky? he thought.

She took his hand as she reached the altar and together they turned to the reverend.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony.”

There wasn’t a dry eye in the house.


End file.
